Wireless communication systems typically include wireless access nodes, such as base stations, which provide wireless access to communication services for user devices over wireless links. A typical wireless communication system includes many wireless access nodes to provide wireless access across a geographic region, with individual wireless coverage areas associated with each wireless access node. The wireless access nodes exchange user communications and overhead communications with a core network of the wireless communication system over backhaul communication links to control nodes. The control nodes typically coordinate handoffs of user devices moving between coverage areas of different wireless access nodes, control the operation of the wireless access nodes, and route communications, among other functions. In some examples, the communications are packet-based, and the control nodes separate the packets into fragments for transfer over the backhaul communication links.
However, the backhaul communication links can often become heavily loaded or experience delays when many users receive wireless access from a single wireless access node, or when a few users consume a large amount of bandwidth. Additionally, faults in the backhaul communication links can occur, such as cable faults or equipment failure. Unfortunately, when the backhaul communication link of a wireless access node experiences a heavy load, delays, or faults, wireless access to communication services through that wireless access node may be reduced and user devices may experience poor performance.